


【磊歌现实向】心事

by steelvelvet



Series: Hugo Hu [4]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 磊歌
Genre: Healing Sex, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelvelvet/pseuds/steelvelvet
Summary: 爱是无罪的负累





	【磊歌现实向】心事

【磊歌现实向】心事  
Summary：本来说了要写甜文，又突然插队了一个短打。  
终于可以不走外链了（）不过外链也会放，欢迎点击和留kudos。我的私心主要是如果有人用名字搜索AO3，在排序上可以更大可能地看到我的cp呃  
欢迎评论

  
  
  


他走到楼下的时候，天边刚微显熹光。城市的清晨是喧嚣的前奏，滴滴嗒嗒的鸣笛声和将醒未醒的晨风流淌成干涩的清凉。他拾级而上，在楼道里无所谓地扯开口罩。  
  
走到门前他轻叩了两下。昨天来之前已经在微信上跟人说过，否则夜猫子还不知道什么时候醒。吴磊听到拖鞋踢踏踢踏的声音，大猫懒懒地来开了门，猛然看到他没带口罩的整张脸，条件反射地一把扯他进来。

  


门锁隔绝里外两个世界。小世界里年长的猫咪慢悠悠地递果汁，开电视，调到早间新闻。他给自己倒了一杯白开水，一同坐在沙发上，自然而然地挨靠着黏他黏习惯了的小崽子，家居服柔软地散开露出两条长腿，端着杯子一点一点吸吮。

  


果汁和白开都被搁置在茶几上。吴磊在清晰又模糊的新闻播报声中缓慢进入他的身体。胡歌攀着他的肩闭眼皱眉，安安静静的不发出一点声响。肌肤相融，掌心相触，空调微凉的风使他们更贴近彼此的体温。他温柔地律动着，拨开身下人柔软纤细的额前发丝，抿住嘴角，将吻从眉心开始印下。其实他独自一人和面对年长之人的时候都不怎么笑。在平时他对每一个人都笑，开朗的尽情的心无芥蒂的，那些人也对他回以笑容，友善的着迷的心不在焉的，但是没有一个人如那人那样，使他在看人笑完后分神察探，他在想什么，他现在真实地开心吗，以至于长久忘记收回目光。  
他来的时候并没有抱着做爱的念头，只是想来安慰他，陪伴他，但不知道怎么回事，他突然自作主张地了悟了做爱会是最有效的安慰和陪伴方式。伴随着“今天的早间新闻播送完毕”和悠扬轻快的结束曲，纠缠的身体迎来缱绻的高潮时刻，那人轻轻仰脖呻吟，缠绕着他背部的手臂抓紧又无力地散开，闭上眼从小小的粉润的唇里发出喘息。  
  
他终于忍不住发问。  
  
“我怎么样才能让你快乐一点呢？”  
  
“你快乐我就挺快乐的。”  
  
胡歌有一下没一下地摸着他的头发，像摸着一只小猫，又或许一条奶狗。  
  
“你爱我我就快乐。”  
  
他愣了一下，温柔地抱住他，“我会爱你的。”  
  
他无法再回复下去了，手指慢慢用力掐住人手腕，把头埋在人怀里，他不想再继续问，那是什么样的爱？是和我一样的爱吗？是只对我一个人的爱吗？为了让人快乐，你就愿意去爱他们吗？  
  
但是，但是，如果话说出口就会变成承诺，请你永远爱我吧。我不怕你的亏欠。如果这爱能给你与世间牵挂多加一道砝码。  
  
爱不过是一种无罪的负累。

  


站在玄关的时候，他转头恶狠狠地威胁：“下次抱起来再这么硌手，我就拉着你和我一起吃三盘牛肉饼。”  
  
胡歌露出真实的惊讶和一点点嫌恶，他现在听到油腻食物的名字就本能地反胃。不是故意的。  
  
吴磊看着他微微蹙起的眉间漩涡笑了笑，还是没忍住像个无话可说的老妈子一样加了句废话：“好好照顾自己。”  
  
在带上门的余光里，胡歌轻轻点了两下头，笑着用嘴型说：放心。

  


门锁“咔嚓”一声，从恍惚的幻境切换回世界外的现实场景，他为这一点点应允如释重负，手忙脚乱地摸索出口罩挂上，再架上墨镜，提腿下楼梯差点直跨三级，连忙撑住扶手。他一步一步下楼，直到接触脸颊的口罩布变得湿润发粘才奇怪地发觉自己在无声无息地哭。他想起小时候曾独自一人在暗夜里追着月亮奔跑，那时候他以为能把所有星星都抛在身后，而直到今天却依然不可以。  


  
  
  



End file.
